


Take me back to the nigth we met

by VangelisLotte00



Series: Chansaw One-Shots [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Driving, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Heather is a softie, Smoking, Underage Smoking, dont cry, maybe cry, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VangelisLotte00/pseuds/VangelisLotte00
Summary: Heather conduce intentando pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea el dolor vacío que amenaza con ahogar su pecho
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Series: Chansaw One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Take me back to the nigth we met

_ I am not the only traveler _

_ Who has not repaid his debt _

_ I've been searching for a trail to follow again _

_ Take me back to the night we met _

Heather condujo en silencio por las calles desiertas de una ciudad poco relevante de Ohio. Le gustaba conducir, sentir el cuero que recubre el volante de su coche de diseño cuando tomaba las curvas con suavidad. Normalmente conducía con prisas, más centrada en el destino que en el trayecto, pero a veces simplemente daba vueltas por Sherwood sin ningún lugar a donde ir. En esos momentos hubiera preferido que su ostentoso Porsche fuera algo más sencillo con lo que pasar desapercibido, en sitio con menos de mil habitantes todo el mundo sabía a quién pertenecía el modelo italiano de color rojo. Por suerte era media tarde y la gente estaba ocupada haciendo cualquier cosa que su vida requiriese, llevando a cabo la monotonía de la rutinaria vida de clase media. 

Su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte de edificios anticuados, construidos hace más de dos décadas durante el breve periodo que la ciudad había sido medianamente relevante. Ahora solo quedaban los carteles fluorescentes con caligrafía hortera que anunciaban el nombre de los negocios como prueba de una época mejor. El cielo estaba nublado y el ambiente se había vuelto húmedo y pegajoso. Siguió conduciendo hasta el límite de la ciudad, como si esta vez fuera a ser la definitiva, la tarde en la que iría más allá y no volvería. Pero en su lugar paró el coche a un lado de la carretera, se deshizo del blazer rojo y observó la señal frente a ella; "Está saliendo de Sherwood".

_ And then I can tell myself _

_ What the hell I'm supposed to do _

_ And then I can tell myself _

_ Not to ride along with you _

Abrió la guantera, un pintalabios gastado y un paquete arrugado de Lucky Strike sobre los papeles del coche. Agarró un cigarrillo a la vez que bajaba la ventanilla del coche para que el humo del tabaco no quedara impregnado en la carrocería. Ella no fumaba Lucky Strike, pero se había dejado la pitillera en la taquilla y solo tenía a mano el paquete que le había robado con quince años a su padre cuando decidió que fumar era algo sexy y elegante que las niñas ricas y populares hacían. Ahora era solo un vicio de mierda, pero era su vicio. Lo hacía por ella y no de cara a un publico, parte de ella aunque acabara matándola. Arrugó el gesto con la primera calada, notando el sabor rancio del tabaco encerrado en la guantera de plástico durante tres años; aún así siguió fumando. 

Encendió la radio para distraerse, intentando no pensar en aquello de lo que llevaba huyendo durante una hora. La música sonaba extraña en el silencio vacío de una carretera casi abandonada. Subió el volumen, le gustaba la canción, se la había enseñado Verónica.

Donde realmente quería estar era a un par de manzanas de su casa, en la de Verónica, mirando su techo forrado de posters de grupos que nadie conocía, bromeando sobre lo edgy que era mientras fingía estar concentrada en hacer los deberes. Seguiría haciendo comentarios ácidos sobre todo el mundo hasta que la chica se girara en la silla de su escritorio y le sonriera de medio lado, admitiendo su derrota; después le preguntaría que quería hacer e irían a cualquier lugar que Heather tuviera en mente, o bajarían al sótano de la casa de Verónica a jugar al billar que su padre tenía allí o ver alguna película de western antigua tomando una copa del mueble bar que nunca cerraban sus padres. Cualquier cosa le valía, solo quería estar cerca de ella.

_ I had all and then most of you _

_ Some and now none of you _

_ Take me back to the night we met _

_ I don't know what I'm supposed to do _

_ Haunted by the ghost of you _

_ Oh, take me back to the night we met _

Heather salía de clase antes que Verónica, ella tomaba una clase avanzada así que los jueves acababa la jornada escolar media hora después. La había esperado apoyada en el capó del porsche, con sus largas piernas expuestas a los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las nubes gracias a la minifalda. La mayoría de la gente se había marchado ya, solo quedaban un par de grupos que como ella debían estar esperando a alguien que todavía seguía dentro, junto a la puerta de la entrada estaba ese tipo de la gabardina negra que rondaba a Verónica con sus frases de poeta francés, era un tipo extraño y demasiado lleno de sí mismo, completamente seguro que de su mente estaba por encima de la masa adolescente porque había leído autores con un nombre rocambolesco y bebía whisky robado en una petaca de la segunda guerra mundial. 

La campana sonó por segunda vez, iban a cerrar ya. Los pocos sufridores que quedaban dentro empezaron a desfilar sin orden hacia el exterior. Verónica sonrió de manera adorable, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas; todavía no había visto a Heather. El chico de la gabardina la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, un momento intimo y sincero a la vista de todo el mundo, un grito silencioso de amor al universo. Entonces vio a Heather y caminó hacia ella después de despedirse del chico que no apartaba la mirada de ellas. Durante un fracción de segundo la expresión de Verónica se torció culpable al hacer contacto con los ojos fríos de Heather, apagados como la plata sin pulir. De repente todo se había vuelto absolutamente obvio y ninguna de las dos podía huir de aquello. El trayecto hasta la casa de Verónica fue en silencio, Heather no apagó el motor y nadie la invitó a entrar dentro, a subir a su habitación y quedarse dormidas sobre la cama hablando de cualquiera cosa. Cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta del copiloto puso el coche en marcha, forzándose a no mirar por el retrovisor y comprobar si Verónica se había quedado parada en la acera esperándola.

Se mantuvo fría, recta, presionando la vorágine de emociones que amenazaba con explotar para que no fuera a ningún lado. Ella era Heather Chandler, ella tenía el control. Era la chica que había hecho llorar a Jessica Court en tercer año por haberse sentado en su sitio no oficial en gimnasia.

_ When the night was full of terrors _

_ And your eyes were filled with tears _

_ When you had not touched me yet _

_ Oh, take me back to the night we met _

Hace una semana estaba riendo, con Verónica echada sobre su pecho, las dos completamente borrachas viendo como Kurt aseguraba que podía hacer el pino pese a tener más alcohol en vena que sangre. Su cabello suave acariciaba la barbilla de Heather, quien arrastraba sus uñas por el brazo que rodeaba su cintura de forma cariñosa. A nadie le importaba, y a ella tampoco. De vez en cuando Verónica hacía algún comentario ocurrente y sus palabras medio susurradas vibraban contra su pecho; Heather reía y dejaba que sus labios se apoyaran contra la coronilla de la chica que la abrazaba.

Hace dos estaban bailando en el enorme salón de McNamara, las cuatro amigas preparándose para divertirse antes de que llegara el periodo de exámenes, todavía no habían bebido pero ya se sentía en una nube. Verónica estaba radiante, sacudiendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música aunque alborotara el peinado que Duke había tardado media hora en esculpir con la plancha. Pero estaba feliz, así que saltaba, y Heather saltaba con ella, girando cuando lo hacía ella, buscando cualquier excusa para agarrar su mano de manera casual, guardándose la promesa de que bailarían la una pegada a la otra cuando llegaran a la fiesta.

Hace tres llamó a Verónica por la noche, había tenido una cita de mierda con Ram a cambio de algo que ya ni recordaba. Volvía a casa andando, así que llamó a Verónica, estaba ocupada pero aún así se quedó al otro lado de la línea. Riendo suavemente ante el relato de una cita en la que el linebacker no la había mirado en ningún momento a los ojos. Heather sonreía porque sabía que nadie podía verla.

_ I had all and then most of you _

_ Some and now none of you _

_ Take me back to the night we met _

_ I don't know what I'm supposed to do _

_ Haunted by the ghost of you _

_ Take me back to the night we met _

-Mierda - golpeó el volante, mirando hacia el techo de coche con vista nublada, conteniendo la respiración y la imagen en bucle que había infectado su mente. Le dolía el pecho y el cielo de la boca. Soltó el aire, le temblaban las manos. Pero no iba a llorar, ella no lloraba. Dio una última calada y tiro la colilla a la cuneta. Todavía tenía los ojos húmedos. Se tapó la cara con las manos y su cuerpo se contrajo en un sollozo silencioso.

Lo había intentando hacer todo bien, había cedido y esperado, había dejado que Verónica la guiara, que tomara su mano a través del amor adolescente que quizás le había tocado vivir ahora a ella. A lo mejor si se merecía que alguien la tratara con cariño, a lo mejor podría dejar de ser Atlas durante un momento, a lo mejor podía confiar en Verónica. Tomó una bocanada de aire, negándose a escuchar su propio lamento rompiendo en silencio, ella no podía hundirse por algo que ni siquiera había llegado a ser.

Solo era una herramienta que la llevaba a fiestas y la hacía sentir en la cima de la pirámide. Una niña rica que se creía el centro del mundo porque todo el mundo sabía quien era en un instituto sin méritos y conducía un coche que había pagado la bonificación navideña de papá. Nadie la conocía, solo Verónica, y ella había rechazado lo que había descubierto en el interior de alma de Heather.

No valía la pena, pero eso solo lo sabía ella.

Lloró en silencio durante unos minutos, su primer y último momento de debilidad. Se arregló a duras penas el maquillaje en el espejo del coche y arrancó, pasándose al carril contrario para volver a la ciudad donde nadie la esperaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is sad. Comentar no es obligatorio pero me hace felis


End file.
